Suicidal Midnight
by DarkXCrawler
Summary: Kurt is on death row. The president didn't pardon him for trying to kill him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men characters.

"This isn't fair." Ororo urged.

"Leibchen, it is. I tried to kill him." Kurt reasoned, hoping to convince her.

"You didn't know what you're doing."

"That can not be proven." He scratched under the metal collar on his neck, a device that kept him from using his powers. Ororo had one on aswell, just in case.

"How are they going to do it?" She wished she could touch him, comfort him. This 'visiting room' kept them from any physical contact. They were separated by a mesh screen and could talk by the use of telephones. She hated seeing him caged like an animal.

"The electric chair. At midnight." Kurt sounded as though he was speaking more to himself than to her.

She fought the urge to tell him. What difference would it make anyway, it would onlymake him more depressed and afraid. He needed a friend right now, not someome to be negative. Maybe, hopefully, he would die immediately.

Little did she know that Kurt knew what she was thinking. He had heard all the stories of people who had suffered in agony, not dying. They suffered burns and extreme heating of the internal organs. Autopsey's of people who've died on the electric chair showed that the liver is so hot that it cannot be touched by a bare human hand. Most people thought that because the people didn't more that they didn't feel any pain. On the contrary, their muscles are so much contracted by the pain that they can't more. It took a lot of people a couple minutes to die.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and faked a smile. "Maybe my attorney would get a stay for me so that I don't have to die tonight."

Ororo furrowed her brow. "You can't do this to yourself, Kurt. You can't hope in something that will never happen."

She regretted her words as she saw him look down at his hands. This was the time he cried. The only time. Her words brought him to the realization that he indeed in 3 hours was going to die. Perhaps in agony. Being tortured.

A guard tapped on Ororo's shoulder signaling for her to leave.

"But it hasn't been an hour yet." She said.

"You are causing him to cry. We cannot handle them to be upset at such times." He growled.

She looked at Kurt who was looking at them; confusion and fright stained his face aswell as the tears. Her heart felt as though it imploded as she watched two guards grab his arms to take him away.

"No!" he shouted. "No, please! No! Don't take me away!"

Ororo brought her hand to her mouth as it quivered at the poor sight of Kurt being taken away. It wasn't his fault, and yet he would have to die and she would never see him again. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched Kurt, so desperate, try to pull free from their cruel hands.

"Please, no! Five more minutes! Please!" he pleaded, so desperate, so pitiful, so afraid.

He had managed to break free and return to the mesh screen. "Ororo!" he yelled.

She just stared for a moment as time ran slow and each of their tears took hours to run down to their chins. She turned her head away, not standing the sight of him in so much despair. She felt his eyes on her back and forevermore will hear his last words in her head as he was taken away.

"Don't go! Please, don't leave me…"

In the autopsy of Kurt Wagner, it was recorded that he had severe burns to the head and leg. The pressure of the contraction of his facial muscles caused his eyes to pop out of their sockets and his tounge was bitten off by his own teeth. His heart and liver were at a high temperature of 245 degrees Farenheit. It took him six minutes to die.

A/N: How did you like it? Please read and review. Many thanks to the book "Dead Man Walking" for the information on the electric chair. ;)


	2. note before next chapter and preview

A/N: Thanks to one of my commentee's, I'll be continuing this story. :) I hope you all are ok with it and will actually read it after the first chapter.. Ta ta!

This is a sneak preview of the next chapter!

Kurt awoke with a start. He gazed up and found that he was somehow in a forest with the sunshine gleaming down on his face. He brought his hands to his head and found that he had no scars, no bleeding, not even pain in the area.

"Was?" he asked himself with his thick german accent. "Am I dead?"

"No." he heard a deep, menacing voice grunt. "Hardly."

Kurt jumped to his feet, finding himself very lightheaded but he tried to focus. In the dark he usually could see fairly well, but he saw nothing in the shadows around him.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, but that isn't the question you seek to be answered, Nightcrawler." the voice which seemed to come from all around him said. "You really want to know where you are and what I am."

Kurt thought for a moment, knowing this 'thing' must be a mutant. "Yes. What are you, and what is your name?"

"My name..." the voice hesitated. "Is Silhouette."


End file.
